


Все пути приводят к встрече

by gellavonhamster



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: В юности Регине Допплер часто снился один и тот же парень. Или она ему снилась, кто знает.
Relationships: Aleksander Tiedemann | Boris Niewald/Regina Tiedemann
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Все пути приводят к встрече

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [journeys end in lovers' meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427806) by [gellavonhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster)



Такой сильной грозы давно не случалось – даже электричество ненадолго пропало. Когда они поднимают бокалы за мир без Виндена, за окном ливень хлещет косыми плетьми и чёрные силуэты деревьев на фоне вечернего неба угрожающе гнутся. У Регины рука не поднимается выпускать гостей на улицу в грозу; садиться за руль в такую погоду да с учётом состояния местных дорог – самоубийство, а Петер с Бернадетт и вовсе пришли пешком. Поэтому она предлагает всем остаться на ночь. Никто особо не раздосадован подобным поворотом событий – все перебрасываются шутками, пока делят доступные спальные места. Такое ощущение, будто все они снова дети, а это – приключение.

Петеру и Бернадетт достаётся диван в гостиной, а для Катарины они собирают вполне удобную импровизированную кровать из нескольких кресел. Свою спальню Регина, желая с наибольшим комфортом устроить на ночь беременную подругу, уступает Ханне и Торбену, а сама, забрав всё необходимое, перебирается в комнату матери. Клаудия удалилась к себе рано, сообщив «молодёжи», что пойдёт спать, но, когда Регина, осторожно ступая, входит в её спальню с охапкой постельного белья, там горит свет, а её мать работает за ноутбуком – не иначе как строчит очередной пост в свой блог об истории Виндена или участвует в совещании членов Анонимуса, или чем там ещё могут заниматься за компьютером пенсионерки, разбирающиеся в технологиях получше иных двадцатилетних.

\- Там в гостиной на стуле висит плащ-дождевик. Жёлтый такой, - говорит Регина, пристраивая на широкой материной кровати свою подушку. – Откуда он взялся?

\- Жёлтый, говоришь? – переспрашивает Клаудия, не отрываясь от экрана. – Я нашла его на чердаке. Отложила, чтобы подумать, кому из соседских ребят предложить, и забыла про него.

\- Откуда он у нас? Не припомню, чтобы у меня такой был. Или у Петера.

\- Дорогая моя, сколько лет мы прожили в этом доме? Ты помнишь наперечёт всё то барахло, что у нас есть? Потому что я вот не помню. Не удивлюсь, если твой отец сто лет назад купил этот плащ, чтобы подарить тебе, а потом засунул куда-то и забыл.

\- Возможно, - задумчиво говорит Регина. Почему-то ей страшно интересно, откуда взялся плащ. Возможно, интересно скорее выпитому ею вину, чем ей самой.

Позже, когда мать уже спит, когда все в доме наверняка уже спят, Регина стоит у окна, слушая какофонию дождя, глядя на пляшущее пятно света под раскачивающимся туда-сюда фонарём. Странно вышло с этим плащом, и на душе у неё тоже странно. Ей вспоминаются слова Ханны о конце света, но это не то, не то, скорее – что-то вот-вот начнётся, а что – неизвестно.

Когда она уже ложится в постель, её вдруг осеняет, что ей это напоминает: нечто подобное она ощущала в юности, когда предчувствовала, что ей снова приснится тот мальчик.

***

Когда это случается впервые, ей пятнадцать лет, а мальчик вовсе и не мальчик – скорее уж юноша, на вид на пару-тройку лет старше её. Это ребята в её классе – мальчики, а этот выглядит почти взрослым, почти плохим парнем из кино, в кожаной куртке и с падающими на лицо тёмными волосами. Именно об этом думает Регина, когда видит его в лесу той ночью. Не «А что, собственно, я делаю в лесу?» или что-нибудь в этом духе, потому что во сне такими вопросами не задаёшься. Если ты в лесу – значит, так должно быть.

\- Привет, - осторожно говорит Регина. Юноша, озиравшийся по сторонам, вздрагивает и, повернувшись, наконец замечает её.

\- Привет, - говорит он. По всем канонам у такого парня должна быть надменная ухмылка и презрительный взгляд, но этот, завидев её, улыбается спокойно, дружелюбно. – Где это я?

\- В Виндене, - Регина направляется к нему. Опять-таки, во сне ей не приходит в голову, что заговаривать с незнакомцем в лесу – плохая идея. – Ты что, заблудился?

\- Кажется, - он пожимает плечами. – Я, хм, пришёл со стороны автострады? Не помню точно. Просто вышел из дома и каким-то образом пришёл сюда.

\- Звучит так, будто ты ударился головой, - замечает Регина, что есть ещё одно доказательство того, что она во сне: наяву она ни за что не стала бы так умничать наедине с незнакомым парнем на вид старше и сильнее неё. Не похоже, впрочем, чтобы её собеседник обиделся, потому что он только усмехается в ответ:

\- Может, и так. А ты что здесь делаешь, грабишь одиноких прохожих?

\- Может, и так, - повторяет Регина и поспешно улыбается, чтобы дать понять, что вообще-то нет. Господи, она совсем не умеет разговаривать с парнями. Если бы Ханна с Катариной сейчас её видели, они умерли бы на месте если не от стыда, то от смеха. – Если ты не помнишь, как сюда попал, может, тебе надо в больницу? Я могу тебя довести.

\- А как насчёт сначала прогуляться, раз уж я здесь, а потом уже в больницу или куда-то ещё? У вас тут красиво. В наших краях весь лес повырубили.

Доказательство номер сколько-то там, что это сон: в реальной жизни Регина после таких слов только укрепилась бы во мнении, что ему надо в больницу.

Но это всё – не взаправду, поэтому она говорит:

\- Тогда идём, я покажу тебе пещеры.

И они идут к пещерам, и Регина рассказывает новому знакомому про Винден – как здесь муторно и уныло, и особо нечем заняться, и особо негде развлечься, но зато хотя бы воздух чистый и деревья высокие и вечные. Потом они обсуждают учёбу и музыку, и ещё какую-то ерунду, пока Регина наконец не понимает, что забыла задать очень важный вопрос.

\- Подожди, - она останавливается у самого входа в пещеру и хватает юношу за руку, и тут же краснеет, но не отпускает. – Как тебя зовут?

Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить – и она просыпается.

***

Чувство настолько похожее, что наутро ей даже слегка обидно, что той ночью она спала без снов. Глупость, конечно – он ей лет тридцать уже не снился. И в её жизни было достаточно мужчин из плоти и крови, чтобы не переживать из-за того, кого в реальности никогда не существовало.

Но лёгкая досада никуда не девается, и ощущение, будто должно начаться что-то важное, тоже не отпускает, и в понедельник Регина несёт их с собой на работу.

Отель «Винден» переживает не лучшие времена – откровенно говоря, Регина не может припомнить, когда времена были лучше. Отец переделал особняк в отель, когда его новая молодая жена, мать Регины, отказалась там жить. Клаудия никогда не вдавалась в подробности насчёт того, почему пренебрегла этим элегантным старинным зданием, но чем старше Регина становится, тем чаще ей приходит в голову, что в глубине души мать не хотела делить кров с призраками – не только покойной первой женой Бернда Допплера, но и памятью о себе-ребёнке, приходившей туда подтягивать маленького Хельге по учёбе. Милого, застенчивого Хельге, который по возрасту должен был бы быть дядей Регины, а не единокровным братом, который тоже отказался жить в пахнущем стариной и чувством собственного достоинства особняке со своей столь же милой, застенчивой женой. Воспоминания выжили прежних хозяев из дома, оставив его пригодным только для чужаков, которые приезжают и уезжают, не оставив и следа, кроме платы за номер. Чужаков, увы, всегда приезжало мало – сравнительно нетронутой природы и овеянных легендами пещер недостаточно для того, чтобы сделать из такого заурядного, неразвитого провинциального городка как Винден популярный объект туризма. Сейчас, к примеру, в отеле только и постояльцев, что пожилая пара, заселившаяся три дня назад.

Большой штат в подобной ситуации иметь бессмысленно, поэтому Регина сама дежурит у стойки регистрации, попутно проглядывая удручающий финансовый отчёт за последнее полугодие. Единственные постояльцы ушли, горничная убирается наверху, и когда над входной дверью звенит колокольчик, Регина вскидывает голову в невольном раздражении – она уже настолько отвыкла от посетителей, что едва не забыла, что их появлению полагается радоваться.

\- Добрый день, - поспешно взяв себя в руки, говорит она.

\- Добрый день, - говорит вошедший – мужчина примерно её лет, широкоплечий и представительный, в распахнутом чёрном пальто. – Я хотел бы снять одноместный номер. У вас ведь есть сейчас свободные?

\- О, более чем достаточно, - не может удержаться Регина, невесело улыбаясь. – Ваше имя?

\- Борис Нивальд.

Регина не может объяснить, почему, услышав это, она тотчас думает: тут какая-то ошибка. Имя как имя, почему его не могут так звать? И не то чтобы она ожидала услышать из его уст какое-то другое определённое имя, но почему-то не может отделаться от ощущения, что его должны были звать по-другому. Это было бы объяснимо, если бы она встречала этого человека прежде, но она уверена, что впервые его видит.

…почти уверена. Что-то в чертах его лица кажется ей смутно знакомым. Но это, должно быть, просто дежавю – привычная вещь и для неё, и для большинства её знакомых. Помнится, в своё время она была страшно удивлена, что её подруги по университету не могли припомнить, чтобы когда-либо испытывали это чувство. Может, в Виндене особая атмосфера. Лей-линии, геопатогенные зоны, что-нибудь в этом роде.

Может, у них тут просто коллективные проблемы с психическим здоровьем.

\- Я могу предложить вам несколько номеров на выбор, - говорит она. – Можете пока оставить чемодан в камере хранения, чтобы не таскать с собой. 

***

\- А знаете, что я думаю? – нараспев начинает Ханна. – Я думаю, - она бросает на Регину взгляд поверх тетрадки по истории, улыбаясь своей фирменной хитрой улыбочкой, - что наша Регина влюбилась.

\- Что?! – растерянно хмурится Регина. Они только что говорили совсем о другом, откуда это вообще взялось? – Я думаю, что ты неправильно думаешь.

\- А мне вот кажется, что Ханна права, - заявляет Катарина. И эта туда же. Можно было бы демонстративно встать и отправиться на кухню взять ещё печенья, но, во-первых, тогда девчонки точно решат, что напали на верный след, а во-вторых, Катарина прямо в этот момент красит Регине ногти сочно-бордовым лаком – куда она пойдёт с непросохшими ногтями, да ещё и только с тремя. – Колись, подруга. Кто он?

Порой Регина поверить не может, что действительно дружит с этими девочками. По характеру они совсем с ней не схожи: бунтарка Катарина, вспыльчивая и непокорная, с синяками под слоями пудры и резким словечком для каждого, кто посмеет косо на неё посмотреть; миниатюрная Ханна с её лисьим личиком, амбициозная и проницательная, склонная подражать старшей и более отвязной Катарине. И она – такая… обычная. Выделяется Регина только тем, что хорошо учится, а отличников всегда недолюбливают, даже когда нуждаются в их помощи – особенно когда нуждаются в их помощи. Если бы не её более приспособленные к выживанию в школе подруги, ей наверняка пришлось бы нелегко, особенно в детстве и раннем подростковом возрасте, когда она носила очки в толстенной оправе.

Регина любит своих подруг, но о некоторых вещах предпочитает им не рассказывать.

\- Я не понимаю, с чего вы решили, что мне кто-то нравится, - слабо защищается она.

\- Просто я на тебя в последнее время на уроках как не взгляну – ты всё витаешь в облаках с такой милой рассеянной мордашкой, - говорит Катарина и тут же пытается изобразить, как эта мордашка выглядит. Ханна хихикает. – Да ладно, это же не плохо. Наоборот, мы рады за тебя. Кто он? Он знает?

Он наверняка знает, думает Регина, мы видимся раз в месяц-два, гуляем, разговариваем, держимся за руки, но всё это не играет никакой роли, потому что он исчезает всякий раз, как я пытаюсь спросить, как его зовут, или ответить ему, как зовут меня. К тому же – маленькая такая проблема – он мне только снится, и на самом деле его не существует.

\- Некому знать, - с виноватой улыбкой говорит она. Катарина и Ханна гуляют после школы с настоящими парнями, которые покупают им мороженое и набрасывают на них свои куртки, когда холодает, и поэтому им совсем не нужно знать о том, что глупая Регина (да, в шестнадцать можно быть глупой, но не глупее сверстниц, в самом деле) влюблена в того, кто существует только в её голове. – А витаю я в облаках потому, что… Я всё время думаю о том, что школа снова закончится, и я смогу уехать. Все мы сможем уехать. И никакого больше Виндена.

\- И никакого больше Виндена, - мечтательно повторяет Ханна, и Катарина согласно кивает. Это удачный способ сменить тему разговора – в следующее мгновение они уже делятся планами на будущее, обсуждают, куда собираются поступать, куда хотят поехать. И в самом деле, никакая влюблённость не выглядит так же привлекательно, как перспектива свалить восвояси из их родной дыры.

Ни одна из них не покинет Винден навсегда, но на тот момент они этого ещё не знают.

***

Борис Нивальд приехал в их город в качестве представителя фирмы, строящей в Виндене новый торговый центр. Он останавливается в «Виндене» на неделю, и на протяжении этой недели вечерами, когда он возвращается в отель, они с Региной проводят время в разговорах перед тем, как приходит ночной портье, а она уходит домой. Регина не имеет привычки сводить близкое знакомство с постояльцами, но, когда он возвращается вечером первого дня, она поддаётся желанию спросить, каковы его первые впечатления от Виндена, а дальше всё происходит как-то само собой. На третий день они переходят на «ты». На четвёртый день она достаёт из бара бутылку дорогого бренди, несколько лет назад подаренную другом отца, и предлагает ему бокал за счёт заведения.

На седьмой день, когда он должен был выехать, он спрашивает, нельзя ли продлить бронь.

\- У меня есть ещё дня три свободного времени, - говорит он Регине. Они сидят в креслах в фойе; пожилая пара уже съехала, у горничной выходной, и складывается впечатление, будто они и не в гостинице вовсе, а в собственном доме. Её доме или его. Может, их. – С этой стройкой я совсем не успел посмотреть город.

\- Боюсь, этому городу особо нечего тебе предложить, - смеётся Регина, покачивая в руке бокал. – У нас даже музея нет. Разве что пещеры.

\- Пещеры? Я что-то слышал о них. Это те, про которые говорят, что там каждый год кто-нибудь пропадает?

\- Ну, не каждый год, но случаи были. Чаще всего этих бедолаг, впрочем, находят через денёк-другой – грязных, голодных. Там вроде как целый лабиринт природного происхождения, а ещё порой случаются обвалы. Есть чудики, которые верят, что там...

\- Путь к центру земли?

\- Скорее, в другие измерения. Лет десять назад даже с телевидения приезжали документальный фильм снимать, господи. По-моему, его так и не выпустили. 

\- Звучит заманчиво, - усмехается Борис. Регине нравится его улыбка, его серебристая борода, его пронзительно-голубые глаза. Допустим, у неё есть типаж, и её новый знакомый – стопроцентное попадание. Оба её мужа выглядели похоже – и тот, который, как быстро выяснилось, женился на ней, чтобы сделать карьеру в издательстве единственной винденской газеты, которым тогда руководила её мать, и тот, который изменил ей полтора года спустя после свадьбы. Иными словами, и тот, с которым она и по сей день не здоровается, и тот, с которым они и по сей день поздравляют друг друга на дни рождения и Рождество. У последнего и его новой жены в прошлом году на участке случился какой-то небывалый урожай смородины, и они вручили Регине две банки варенья – о, маленькие города, где все друг друга знают во множестве разных смыслов.

Допустим, её типаж сформировался под влиянием того, что в возрасте от пятнадцати до примерно двадцати она часто видела во сне симпатичного парня с такими вот прекрасными голубыми глазами. Ну и что с того, спрашивается. 

\- Ты в последнее время домой не торопишься, я смотрю, - замечает утром Клаудия, пока Регина готовит завтрак. Мать читает свежую газету – без сомнения, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что без неё в качестве главного редактора эта газета скатилась к чертям. – Он надёжный человек?

\- «Он»? Не понимаю, о чём ты, - отрезает Регина, раскладывая овсянку с сухофруктами по чашкам.

\- Что, «она»? Не думала, что ты пойдёшь в бабушку, но, полагаю, никогда не поздно разобраться в себе.

\- Никого нет, мам, - решительно говорит Регина. Через два дня Борис возвращается в Марбург. Нет смысла ничего начинать.

Нет смысла ничего начинать – тем не менее, когда в её выходной Борис приглашает её в ресторан, она соглашается.

Нет смысла ничего начинать – тем не менее, когда он целует её в коридоре отеля, она не сразу находит в себе силы отстраниться.

\- Прости, - говорит Борис, завидев её выражение лица. – Не стоило этого делать, я так понимаю.

\- Совершенно верно, - говорит Регина и заставляет себя улыбнуться. Завтра он уезжает.

Нет смысла ничего начинать, но, когда он закрывает за собой дверь, а она делает несколько шагов по коридору, она вдруг понимает, что ей всё равно. Тогда она разворачивается и, не позволяя себе передумать, возвращается и стучит в дверь его номера. Он открывает сразу же.

Той ночью она чувствует себя до безумия молодой – молодой, любящей и любимой.

\- Я вернусь, как только смогу, - обещает ей Борис, когда утром кладёт ключ от номера ей на ладонь.

Нет смысла ничего начинать, но она думает: вернись ко мне.

И почему-то: вернись домой.

***

На выпускном одноклассницы Регины танцуют со своими парнями или парнями, которых надеются сделать своими, кладут головы им на плечи и прижимаются к ним с взволнованно бьющимися сердцами. Регину же приглашает на танец Петер, её племянник-больше-похожий-на-двоюродного-брата, что очень мило с его стороны. Они то и дело наступают друг другу на ноги и смеются над этим, а потом «Take My Breath Away» сменяется заводным диско, и Регина танцует с Катариной и Ханной, и снова с Петером, и с какими-то ребятами, с которыми за весь учебный год и словом не перекинулась. Больше нет пар – есть одна сплошная счастливая толпа, и они кружатся, вскидывая руки, like a record, baby, right round, round round.

Официально алкоголь на выпускном под запретом. Неофициально части родителей и учителей, дежурящих в празднично украшенном спортивном зале, всё равно, а часть что-то втихаря потягивает из термосов и фляжек сама. Регина выпивает пару стаканов вина, которое притащила Катарина, перелив его в картонную пачку из-под сока. Она недостаточно часто пьёт для того, чтобы хорошо разбираться в таких вещах, но два стакана – это наверняка не так уж много. Недостаточно для того, чтобы объяснить, почему, выйдя на крыльцо подышать воздухом и подняв глаза к небесам, она видит то, что видит, и от неожиданности спотыкается и чуть не падает.

\- Ты в порядке? – слышит она голос у себя за спиной. К ней подходит Шарлотта Таннхаус – не столько с обеспокоенным видом, сколько с заинтересованным. – Тошнит, что ли?

\- Н-нет, - заверяет её Регина, сопровождая свои слова чем-то, что должно в идеале сойти за ободряющую улыбку. – Просто показалось…

\- Показалось?

С Шарлоттой Таннхаус они никогда близко не общались, но сейчас они обе пьяны, да и потом, скоро Регина уедет поступать в университет и то, не считает ли кто её в Виндене сумасшедшей, потеряет всякую важность.

\- Как будто на небе две луны, - говорит она. – Потом они слились в одну.

Шарлотта задумчиво кивает, как будто Регина сказала нечто чрезвычайно глубокое.

\- Может, это тебе было видение, - замечает она. – Типа… мы все сейчас на распутье, да? Школа закончилась, жизнь начинается? Может, две луны – это как бы два разных пути.

\- Которые сливаются в один, потому что на самом деле они – одно и то же?

\- Как вариант. Или это вообще третий путь, другой. Может быть.

Ну да, думает Регина, они абсолютно точно пьяны.

\- Я ожидала, что буду полвечера подпирать стену, а в результате было здорово. Жаль, что тебя там не было, - говорит она своему незнакомцу во сне той ночью.

\- Да, я хотел бы сходить с тобой, - говорит он и потом добавляет странное:

\- Жаль, что тебя на самом деле нет.

***

Через месяц – месяц разговоров по телефону и скайпу, месяц, когда Регина напоминает себе не надеяться ни на что слишком сильно и всё равно с каждым днём надеется всё больше – Борис возвращается.

\- Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-то, из-за чего ты решишь, что у меня не всё в порядке с головой, - говорит он ей в первый вечер после приезда. На этот раз он останавливается не в «Виндене», а у неё дома. – Или что я вру и делаю это крайне плохо.

\- Попробуй, - весело предлагает она.

\- В юности мне часто снился один и тот же сон. Точнее, разные сны про одну и ту же девушку, - Борис подходит к её письменному столу, берёт с него фотографию в рамке – Регина с матерью и дедом – и задумчиво на неё смотрит. На фото Регине шестнадцать, у неё пышные кудри и яркие тени для век в лучших традициях восьмидесятых, и она, по мнению взрослой Регины, очень маленькая, смешная и хорошая. Лучше, чем сама тогда полагала, наверное. – Не могу сказать, чтобы я был одинок в то время – друзья были, всё, в общем-то, было – но каждый раз, просыпаясь, я надеялся, что она приснится мне снова. Я думаю, я был в неё немного влюблён – как в певицу или в учительницу, знаешь, без надежды на взаимность. Её ведь на самом деле не существовало, какая тут взаимность.

Он ставит фотографию обратно на стол и поворачивается к Регине.

\- По крайней мере, я был уверен, что не существовало. Вот мы и подошли к части, после которой ты точно сочтёшь меня либо лжецом, либо чокнутым, - он улыбается ей, но смотрит серьёзно, явно готовясь сказать что-то важное, явно желая, чтобы, несмотря на все шутки, это было воспринято всерьёз. – Ты похожа на неё. Судя по этой фотографии – просто одно лицо.

\- Как её звали? – затаив дыхание, спрашивает Регина. Борис хмурится – похоже, он ожидал любой реакции, но не такого вопроса.

\- Не знаю. Всякий раз, как я пытался её об этом спросить, я просыпался.

Регина встаёт с кровати и подходит к нему.

\- Кажется, мне тоже есть, что тебе рассказать, - говорит она, - после чего ты сочтёшь меня либо лгуньей, либо чокнутой.

Сейчас, по закону подлости, сон должен был бы оборваться – но они на самом деле здесь, на самом деле вместе, и то, что началось, не закончится с рассветом, не закончится, если они позволят этому продолжаться, не закончится никогда.

**Author's Note:**

> Название - из "Двенадцатой ночи" Шекспира.  
> В финальной сцене сериала нет Клаудии, но, поскольку она существует в исходном мире, я осмелилась предположить, что пустой стул во главе стола - для неё х)


End file.
